The Replacements
by weetaz07
Summary: At Freddy Fazbears Pizza, everybody once loved Foxy but after a horrible accident he got replaced, now two animatronics take his place but will they last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello These are my new own characters I have made that will appear next chapter and with the help of** **Venomousbook38** **made two OCs one is Abbie-Le-Chat and she is a cat animatronic who loves the company of children, and other animatronics and the other one is Donald Mctavish who is a Scottish animatronic of a Highland Terrier and he seems at first nice and happy but off stage moody and angry. So I hope you like this story. Weetaz07 signing out.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Glitch**

 **Foxy woke up from sleep mode confused, as if someone had tampered with his systems. He went to the stage and asked**

" **Freddy What time is it?"**

" **Uhh 4:15 AM."**

" **Ah thanks me hearty."**

" **No problem." After that he went to the office but there was no guard. Foxy was curious, so he went to his cove and went to his cove and drifted into sleep mode for the night.**

 **Foxy woke up and practised his song for the day.**

" **If you want the treasure we better find the map, if we want to find the map we better beat the guard and if we want to beat the guard we better get the sword we better find the stone!" After he had done that he got the props and got prepared for the show. When the children arrived at 10:00 AM he hid behind the stage curtain to surprise the children but one of the children went up on the stage and seen Foxy. He went over to Foxy and started to punch Foxy. Foxy tried to push him away but ended up zoning out before he could push him away. When Foxy wakes up he is in a dark room. The floor was cold and when he regained his senses more he realised he was in the back of a van ready to be shipped away, when he realised that he opened the back door that lead into the entrance of the pizzeria, he ran to the stage to see the same boy he had seen before he had zoned out but a large chunk of his forehead was missing, Foxy felt something warm on his mechanical hand, he looked at his hand and seen a red liquid dripping from his mouth. Foxy attempted to run to the bathroom but someone noticed him and screamed, when Foxy made it to the bathroom he seen his mouth full of blood that was dripping to make puddles on the bathroom floor, he also seen pink things stuck in his teeth. He rushed out of the room to be tackled by Bonnie.**

" **Bonnie what the hell!"**

" **I'm sorry Foxy." After Bonnie said that he flipped a switch on Foxy's neck and shut him down.**

 **A/N this story isn't gonna be like this for the rest of it, I jst wanted a quick intro into the story:)**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry for that pathetic excuse of a song, it sounded good in my head but it's terrible. Also, Scottish slang is used so I'm working on a glossary of Scottish slang and if I misspelt anything and not corrected it that's how it's pronounced. Anyway welcome to chapter 2, this is the chapter my OC's get introduced :) hope you like this and reviews are appreciated**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Arrival**

 **After Foxy got shipped away 2 new animatronics arrived a couple of days later, Donald McTavish and Abbie-Le-Chat. Donald was a highland terrier and Abbie was a cat. They had separate coves and performed different types of shows. Abbie told stories of being on a distant planet, doing many things and Donald told tales of meeting mythical creatures. When they came across each other Abbie tried to talk to him.**

" **Hello Donald," Abbie said**

" **Go away ya wee lassie" Donald replied**

' _ **WOW he hates me already**_ ' **Abbie thought, "Don't need to be so aggressive."**

" **Aye right, you don't even have a box in yer heed unlike me."**

' **Ok, maybe he's not in the mood to talk.' After she had thought that she went to whisker cove which was her cove. As soon as she got in she heard a voice call out.**

" **Abbie?"**

" **Yes?" Abbie asked**

" **Can I come in?"**

" **Yes," Abbie replied. She saw a yellow chicken with a bib that said let's eat!**

" **Hi, who are you?" Abbie asked**

" **My names Chica, Chica the chicken.**

" **Hi."**

" **I'm glad you're here, I get tired of being of the only female animatronic." Chica said**

' _ **First welcome here**_ **.' Abbie thought, "No problem and thanks for the welcome here." Abbie's fur was pure white and in the middle of her chest was a pink heart. Donald was in highland cove just sitting in the corner, he heard a voice**

" **Donald?" He stayed unresponsive.**

" **Donald?"**

" **What?" He said**

" **Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"**

" **Thanks but can ye go away right noo"**

" **Why?"**

" **I'm no in the mood awright."**

" **Ok." Chica went to the stage and talked to Bonnie**

" **Donald is an idiot, he literally just told me to go away." Bonnie shook his head.**

" **He is moody but I never thought he was** _**that**_ **moody" Bonnie said unknowingly into the microphone. Donald came running out of his cove.**

" **AW REALLY?" Donald said enraged,"I'M MOODY!"**

" **N-no Don-Donald, no yo-you're not." Bonnie stuttered. Before Donald said another word he seen Chica.**

" **Hello there gorgeous, might i say yer lookin as bonnie as a rainbow."**

" **Uh hi Donald."**

" **Anyway Bonnie, why did ye say that?"**

" **No reason."**

" **I smell a lie, now tell me or yer bein deactivated." Bonnie jamp off the stage.**

" **Give it a shot, I'll ruin you."**

" **Awright let's go"Then the two started to fight, Abbie heard the commotion and looked out of her cove to see Bonnie and Donald fighting and Freddy trying to separate them. Abbie pulls Donald away and Freddy pulls Bonnie away.**

" **I'LL KILL YOU."**

" **I'LL BURN YOU TAE THE GROUND"**

" **LADIES!" Freddy called, "Calm down, what happened?"**

" **Donald started to trash talk me then he came up and fought me."**

" **Naw he said I'm moody and then he came and fought me."**

" **Freddy who's true?" Abbie asked.**

" **Donald." He said**

" **Right" Abbie said then she nodded at Freddy, they flipped the switch to deactivate them. They tidied up for the next day.**


	3. Glossary

**A/N Hi again, I hope you're enjoying the story and this is the glossary of Scottish slang and 'tis a bonnie wee hing**. **Weetaz07 signing out.**

Box in yer heed= brain in your head

Bonnie beautiful or pretty

Yer your

Tae to

Awright alright

Noo now


	4. The proper introduction

A/N Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating this for a while, things get in my way, mainly school anyways welcome to chapter 3 hope you enjoy. Also, I have a sequel planned for this but fear not this isn't nearing the end, I'm just keeping that idea :) Weetaz07 signing out. Also profanity... yeah that's why it's teen.

Chapter 3

The "Proper" Introduction

Abbie woke and seen Donald lying on the floor, Bonnie was on the stage but Donald was sprawled out across the floor. Abbie was curious after what had happened yesterday.

"Freddy, why is Donald on the floor?" Freddy just turned to Bonnie.

"Ah ok." And she walked away, she went to the office and she caught the guard off guard ironically.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhhh!, What the F*** stay away from me!"

"Sorry, I must have got you too good."

"GET OUT! NOW."

"Sorry," Abbie mumbled. She went to the stage and sat on the edge.

"Abbie what happened?"

"The guard is a dick, he shooed me away because I scared him."

"Wow"

"Exactly" Abbie then put Donald on on her shoulders and put him in his cove. Abbie then went to her cove and drifted into sleep mode for the day

The next day

Donald woke up feeling hurt mainly in his legs. He felt woozy and went out of his cove to see Bonnie talking to Chica.

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Donald? Are you ok?"

" Wha- oh hi Abbie how are you?"

"Fine are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine I'm fin-" Donald fell on the ground and began to snore.

"Ok, Bonnie? Can you come over here? Donald just fell over."

"Hold on," Bonnie shouted. Bonnie began to continue to talk to Chica so Abbie walked over.

"So I'll meet you to fu- Hi Abbie what do you what?" Chica was blushing and ended up going over to the female bathroom.

"I want to be introduced to Donald properly ok"

"Sure when do you wanna meet to be introduced?"

"Uhhh at 6:30 am is that fine?

"Yeah

The next day at 6:30 Am

"Ah good 6:30 AM that's when I have to introduce Abbie to Donald" Abbie walked over to Bonnie.

"Hey"

"Hey let's go over to Donald." They proceeded over to Highland cove

"Donald?"

"Aye?"

"I wanna talk"

"Fine come on in"

"H-Hi Donald"

"Why ya actin' nervous?"

"No reason I just wanna talk and maybe become friends?"

"Hmmm, at least she's a lassie."

"Sure come on in."

"So what was it like in Scotland?"

"Scotland 'tis a bonnie wee country loved livin' in it and the scenery." A tear stole down Donald's face "Ma maw and dad I loved them *sniff* why did they leave me in the bloody streets I HATED THEM FIR THAT!" Donald began crying uncontrollably

"It's ok it's ok I'm here"

"Are you sure I feel nothin' I can't live like this."

"You can, I will always be here for you"

"Always?" Donald asked while wiping the tears from his face.

"Always, so what do you like to eat?

"Cheeseburgers, most people think just because I'm Scottish I like Haggis but I hate Haggis."

"Wow, I like chips."

"Hmm"

"I've never made a real friend before, aw have left me."

"I promise I won't leave you ever" Donald cracked a smile for once and they slept in the same cove for the first time. Donald woke up at 11:30AM when he was supposed to be telling his story.

"Ah crap I'm late for the show" The children were there, most looking puzzled since Donald wasn't there. Donald rushed out and said

"Hello everyone!" The children ended up screaming in joy since he was there. "Sorry for that I was busy"

 _"He is SO dreamy,"_ Abbie thought while she was peeking out she ended up falling out of her cove naked. " _GET IN GET IN GET IN" She thought but the children had seen her_

 _"EWWWWW"_ screamed the children, they were escorted for the pizza and Donald came over and asked

"Why were you naked?" Abbie was as red as a raspberry

"Well I- but-I wasn't- but" Abbie stammered

"Just leave it I don't wanna know."

"Ok, hold on I'll get dressed and we can talk."

"ABBIE WHAT WERE YOU DOING" Abbie heard after hours

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS MORNING!"

"Oh" Freddy drew back the curtain looking enraged

"WHY?!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, IF SHE WANTS TO BE NAKED SHE KIN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DONALD?" Donald and Freddy ended up getting in a fight, Abbie thinking that Donald was the best person ever she held Freddy back as if he was a punching bag,

"LET ME GO!"

"I WON'UNTILLL YOU FORGIVE ME!"

" I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU AFTER TODAY"

"WHY?!"

"YOU FUCKING SCARRED THEM FOR LIFE"

"FUCK YOU FREDDY GO FUCK YOURSELF, OH AND DONALD HIT HIM AS HARD AS YOU CAN IN THE POWER CORE" Abbie said ominously

"Can do" Before hitting Freddy in the chest and deactivating him.

"OH MY GOD, DONALD"

"WHO WOULD DO THAT" Donald started backing away before being knocked out.

"That's what you get" Abbie felt for the first time depressed since Donald had been knocked out for a week she started to cry and even attempted suicide via hanging.

"Abbie listen I'll activate Donald again _if_ you stop assisting him."

"Fine I'll wait until he has been reactivated" and she drifted into sleep for the next day.


	5. Breaking and entering

**A/N Hi um hope you liked the previous chapters and there** is **more profanity** that's **why its Teen, there is also a Team Fortress 2 reference and if you find it an Aero to you :)**

 **Chapter 4 (I think?)**

 **Breaking and entering**

 **"I have a plan"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'll show you"**

 **"So how are you?"**

 **"Fine, I just feel uneasy like** someon **-"**

 ***BANG***

 **"GET ON THE GROUND"**

 **"What the hell," Abbie thought, two teenagers burst in and they had 44. Caliber revolvers**

 **"IF ANYONE MOVES, THEY'RE DEAD!"**

 **"What should we do Donald?**

 **"I'm not sure, I** diny **want to die so yeah" He could see that Abbie was trembling and freaking out.**

 **"What are you here for?" Freddy asked right after that he got shot in the shin**

 **"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"**

 **"Freddy, are you ok?"**

 **"DO I LOOK FINE CHICA?, NO OF COURSE NOT!" The two boys entered the back room and cut the power and the restaurant was plunged into darkness**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"No sure"**

 **"WHERE ARE THE NEW ONES?!"**

 **"Over there." Abbie and Donald were shut off, Bonnie was able to save Abbie but not Donald.**

 **"Hmph, what happened?"**

 **"They stole Donald"**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **"*Sigh* They took Donald"**

 **"Where** im **a?"**

 **"Shut up now" Donald seen that he was in a mechanic shop but the place looked rusty.**

 **"Sean got the tools?"**

 **"Yep also the** blupr **\- oh he's the new one, not the one built in 1970"**

 **"I'll rip out yer heart an** ye'll **be** quiverin **like a fuckin 10 magnitude earthquake!" Donald attempted to break free but failed**

 **"Damn" he muttered.**

 **"Finlay got the screwdriver?"**

 **"Hold on." A car pulled up at the door but Finlay said**

 **"Sorry, we're closed, anyway where were we? Screwdriver maybe?" Sean and Finlay proceed to hack away at Donald's legs causing him to scream out in agony.**

 **"FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT I'LL FUCKIN SHAG YER WIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **"I'll ask Mike if we can use his car ok?"**

 **"Don't"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"You'll never find hi-" Abbie grabbed Freddy and started to punch him**

 **"That'll teach you, won't it?"**

 **"Get him off Bonnie! Please"**

 **"Aghhh fine" Abbie walked over to the office but Mike closed the door on her**

 **"No you're not getting in this** tim **\- oh," Mike could see that Abbie was leaking oil from her foot due to him closing the door on her**

 **"Sorry"**

 **"YOU DICKHEAD!" Abbie screamed**

 **"I'll let you in"**

 **"Mike I have two questions"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"One can I use your car and two why did you close the door on me?"**

 **"One yeah and two sorry"**

 **"I have another question"**

 **"Ok"**

 **"Do you know where the nearest place where animatronics and that get made?"**

 **"Yep, you go down the street take a left go down til the second right go down Scout Lane and it should be there"**

 **"Thanks."**

 **A/N hi again I still have the sequel planned if you get the reference put it in reviews also, reviews are welcome :)**


	6. The Torture

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile *Cough*school*Cough* Anyway there will be 1 song made by Dan Bull called 21 heroes :). Also, I have become OBSESSED with Overwatch and the wolf among us so there will be references to them, also I started watching an old(ish) Anime called Death Note so A whole character is based of one of the characters in Death Note If you know Leave it in your review. Also, 2 more OCs appearing**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Torture**

 **"Ahgggr, hello? Anyone there?" Donald Shouted**

 **"Shut up or we will hurt you more!"**

 **"Whit ir ye talkin about?"**

 **"Are you playing dumb? Look at your legs" Doing so Donald looked at his legs or what was left of them and screamed in horror.**

 **"Wh-WHAT HAPPENED?"**

 **"You see, We're mechanics, we take apart thing like you for fun!" Donald looked around to try and find this monster but the attempts were futile. The place was covered in darkness no lights or anything. Then A figure appeared.**

 **"Hello Friend" He said with a smirk.**

 **"I forgot, I have facial recognition systems" Donald thought and scanned him to reveal a shocking person.**

 **Name: Finlay Anderson**

 **Age: 19**

 **Background: A young man who grew up in a village called the Homelands. Killed his parents and fled The Homelands. Became a mechanic in the year 2004. Has a brother Called Sean Anderson Fellow mechanic.**

 **Crimes: 5 counts of B &E 7 counts of Manslaughter 1 count of Murder 3 counts of theft. All Crimes committed in the Homelands, All time served**

 **Donald gasps.**

 **"Oh, something wrong? Did I scare you?"**

 **"Yo-You MONSTER!"**

 **"Oh shut UP! You know what? I'll turn on the radio"**

 **"And we have a new entry from a new artist called Dan Bull called 21 Heroes"**

 **"Oh, watch over me While you choose who you're going to be"**

 **"Oh I LOVE Dan Bull he's SOO good"**

 **"Ha! Your here for heroes with no"**

 **"Right let's go, Sean. Let's mess him up"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **"I will After ye show me yir brither"**

 **"Fine, come out sean" After Finlay says that a pale, ragged person walks out of the shadows. His clothes creased, he has bags underneath his eyes hair black and unkempt. He looks as if he would fall down at any moment since he looks so tired.**

 **"Ughh fine"**

 **"Wrench, hatchet or gas?"**

 **"Wrench then hatchet"**

 **"Don't no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP WH,WHAT IS THAT?!"**

 **"My dog"**

 **"Oh Fuck me"**

 **Meanwhile at the pizzeria**

 **"Hey Bonnie"**

 **"Yes, Abbie?"**

 **"When will we try to get Donald back? I miss him" Abbie started to blush**

 **"Three days from now"**

 **"Right," Abbie went backstage and sat next to the endoskeleton and started to cry, Realising she left the door open she shouted over to the stage.**

 **"Hey, Don't come into backstage ok?"**

 **"Uhh sure Abbie"**

 **"Why is she crying?"**

 **"I should check... But it's 3:41, Eh screw it" Jeremy went outside of the backstage but Bonnie asked**

 **"Hey, Why are you there?"**

 **"Uhh, I want to check the Endoskeleton. Heh Yeah"**

 **"Hmmm Right check on" Jeremy opens the door and closes it.**

 **"Are you ok?"**

 **"Leave, NOW!"**

 **"Whoa, Why were you crying?"**

 **"Don't tell anyone but… I miss Donald,I I love him" Jeremy looked at Abbie in disbelief**

 **"W-What?!"**

 **"It's true I love him"**

 **A/N Hello again I FINALLY make chapter 5 because of school I have now been able to make this chapter, Don't worry I will make more frequent chapters now so yeah.**


	7. The Attack

**Chapter 6**

 **The Attack**

" **This can't be true?, Is it?"**

" **Yes *sniff* I love him, but nobody knows…. Yet."**

" **But I just hope he won't be hurt because we have gotten so close together but I just want him back, i'll do anything to see him again."**

" **I want to help you be comfortable so what do you worry about?"**

" **That he will either die or be kept there and die but I love him and he loves me, we have gotten so close and he was taken from me .. so soon. We have plans for the future and he is the only one that can fulfill them"**

 **Abbie begins to sob quietly.**

" **I can help you through these tough times, I have been through this type of loss but it was…"**

 **Tears start to begin to form but Jeremy hold them back**

" **I miss him Jeremy, I miss him so much please help me get him back today"**

" **I will"**

 **At the mechanics**

" **What will the dog do?"**

" **Not much but hm hm hm hm hm hm hm when he does oh it will hurt"**

" **Right Finlay what will we do?"**

" **Let's fuck up his legs even more, shall we?"  
** " **Let's do this"  
While the mechanics are messing around with his legs he can feel them again and can move them as well. Taking the chance Donald breaks one arm free then the other and punches Finlay and shoves Sean out of the way so he can undo the straps on his legs.**

" **Ahhh finally free"**

 **Finlay is laying on the dingy dirty ground and is holding his cheek since that's where he had punched him. Blood was all over the wall but sean regained his bearings and went up to Donald who easily towered over him**

" **I want to get revenge" Sean said**

" **Oh don't make me laugh but I'm afraid that its done that I am lea-"**

 ***BANG* *THUMP* Sean had hit Donald on the head with a wrench and a crowbar and pissed him off seriously**

" **Oh you want to go then?" his eyes turned red and he grabbed a hammer and hit sean multiple times until a lot of his bones were broken. Finlay got up and seen the traumatizing scene and went to try and stop him but the same thing happened until the dog sparky jumped in and tore off some for and some essential screws and that gave Donald a limp.**

" **Argggghh FUCK!" he pushed the dog away and Donald left themechanis=cs.**

 **Back at the pizzeria**

" **Hey Abbie?" Bonnie asked**

" **Yes?" she said**

" **Can you help us fix Freddy, he's taken quite the beating"**

" **Sure but on one condition, that is we look for Donald tonight"**

" **Ok ok ok jeez fine" Abbie went up to the stage and found Freddy shot in the shin yet deactivated**

" **Hey"**

" **Oh hi Abbie" Chica said**

" **What can I do?"**

" **You can help by grabbing tools from the kitchen"  
** " **The kitchen?"  
** " **Yep that's where we keep the the tools for us, I know weird right" so Abbie went to the kitchen and got back to the stage**

" **Here is that all we need?"**

" **Yep let's do this at this point Bonnie thought it was time to but in**

" **Can we wait till tomorrow? To you know find Donald?" Abbie suddenly switches her eyes turn red and laughs of a young girl can be heard**

" **Suuu-up dudes?" It was golden Freddy the "old" mascot of the previous location**

" **Oh god G. can you leave?"**

" **No why Bonnie?" He then disappears and reappears behind him**

" **Is it that you don't like me?"  
** " **No no no no it's- I-" Bonnie stammered clearly horrified**

" **Ok I don't like you ok**

" **Oh that's fine" G. replied "as long you don't hurt me that's fine"**

 **After about an hour Freddy is repaired**

" **Hello?" Freddy said**

" **Ah good, now can we go and look for Donald**

" **Sure" Jeremy said**

 **A/N Hi again I have been working hard on this in my spare time so i hope you like this chapter and ohhh a cliffhanger what a mystery anyway thanks to** **Kathayley37** **for helping me with this story.**

 **-Weetaz signing off :-)**


End file.
